There's the Rub
There's the Rub is the 16th episode of Season 2 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Emily (Kelly Bishop) spend a weekend at a health spa, but they sneak out for some real food at a local restaurant where Emily dances with a distinguished stranger (guest star Hal Linden), then blames Lorelai for her feelings of guilt. Back at home, Rory (Alexis Bledel) looks forward to a rare evening alone, but when Paris (Liza Weil), Jess (Milo Ventimiglia) and Dean (Jared Padalecki) all drop by to keep her company, the sparks fly. Plot When Emily and Lorelai go to a spa for a weekend of relaxation, Rory plans to have a night to herself complete with pajamas, laundry, and Indian food. But when Jess, Paris, and Dean unexpectedly come over, it makes the night an uncomfortable one. Dean wanted to come over when he heard that Rory was home alone but Rory rejected him because she wanted to do laundry. Paris comes over for Rory to help her study for the next Science quiz because she got an A minus on their last test and she was worried about her grades. Jesse came over because he had a care package filled with food that he claimed came from Luke filled with mac 'n cheese, burgers and fries. However the following day, Luke knew nothing about the food when Rory thanked him, proving that it was Jess who wanted to come and see Rory. Dean surprised Rory with a visit, catching Rory shoo Jess out of the door. Paris pretended that Jess was over for dinner on her benefit because she asked Rory to call him over and invite him for dinner due to her crush. Quotes :''Paris – All I had to do was move a decimal point and none of this would’ve happened.'' :''Jess – (to Rory) What, you think we need a chaperone?'' :''Jess – It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up.'' :''Paris – They believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime.'' :''Rory – Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn’t have otherwise known. Isn’t that what great writing’s all about?'' :''Dean – And Rory wouldn't lie right?'' :''Lorelai – No, Rory wouldn't lie...'' Trivia *The episode title is a reference to Hamlet's speech, "To die, to sleep—to sleep—perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub." * Paris tells Dean that she's into Jess, to break up Dean and Rory's fight. * Rory invites Paris to stay over. * Jess brings Rory food knowing she's home alone, but pretends that it was a care package brought by Luke. * Paris and Jess get along well. * Rory first acknowledges her and Paris' friendship by offering for her to sleep over like a "slumber party". * Paris returns home the next day with too much sugar in her system. * We learn that Paris is not allowed to eat mac and cheese. * This was one of the few times Rory has had the house entirely to herself. Music *"Deora Ar Mo Chroí" by Enya *"I Can't Give You Anything But Love, Baby" by Marty and Elayne *"Come Fly With Me" by Marty and Elayne *"Fly Me to the Moon" by Marty and Elayne *"Someone to Watch Over Me" by Marty and Elayne *"Stayin' Alive" by Marty and Elayne Photos 216rory.png Rubstillparis.jpeg Jessmariano.jpeg 216rorydean.jpg Ep02x16 1.jpg Gilmorisms LITERATURE * On the Road by Jack Kerouac * J.D Salinger, Kafka, Charles Bukowski, Jane Austen, general author references FILM *Driving Miss Daisy *The Godfather *Risky Business *Casino *West Side Story POP CULTURE :Lorelai – Careful, Mom. That's how they get you in the Moonies. :Lorelai – Yes, I'm going to be Ted Nugent. :Lorelai – Yes, it’s in the Luca Brasi mobile out front. :Rory – Actually, I was thinking of pulling kind of a hermit thing tonight. :Dean – Why? :Rory – I don’t know. J.D. Salinger seems to dig it. :Rory – You know, not just separated into whites and colors, but the colors separated into darks, mediums, and lights, with a separate pile for white t-shirts and t-shirts with some kind of writing on them, like, you know, "Rock Star," "Evil," or "Kafka was here." :Paris – The person who wrote this should be dressed in a clown suit, stuffing bodies under their porch. :Jess – It was not self-indulgent. The Beats believed in shocking people, stirring things up. :Paris – They believed in drugs, booze, and petty crime. :Rory – Well, then you can say that they exposed you to a world you wouldn’t have otherwise known. Isn’t that what great writing’s all about? :Paris – That was not great writing. That was the National Enquirer of the '50s. :Jess – You're cracked. :Paris – Typical guy response. Worship Kerouac and Bukowski, God forbid you pick up anything by Jane Austen. :Jess – Hey, I've read Jane Austen. And I think she would've liked Bukowski. :Jess – You’re doing that towering over me thing. Huh. I tell you, you’ve really got that down. It helps that you’re twelve feet tall, but this Frankenstein scowl really adds to the whole – :Rory – Jess! :Lorelai – I’ll have you working at the Chicken Ranch by the end of the month. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2